The present invention relates to a structural support for plasterboard or similar internal lining material used to supply a finish to the interior surface of concrete or masonry walling. Plasterboard and other lining materials are normally between 4 mm-16 mm thick and are manufactured in a variety of sheet sizes. The term "plaster board" as used in this specification is to be taken to include any type of sheet lining material for buildings.
Plasterboard sheets when used for wall lining are designed to be fixed to a structural framework constructed of timer or metal. The plasterboard fixing to the framework is accomplished by mechanical means such as nails for timber frames and "self tapping" screws for metal frames or a combination of either nails or screws and a suitable type of adhesive. In most cases the mechanical fixing means is used to hold the plasterboard sheeting in position temporarily until the adhesive sets.
Of the two mechanical fixing methods the nailing technique is by far the most popular and cheapest method as it requires no special screws or screw guns and therefore is easier and faster.
In some applications plasterboard sheets are fixed onto a masonry wall to give it a satisfactory surface finish instead of the usual surface application of portland cement mortar render. There are two common methods used to fix the plasterboard sheet to masonry walls, the sheets being glued or bonded directly to the masonry wall or fixed to a light or sub framework such as timer or metal lathes. These lathes are usually mechanically fixed onto the masonry wall prior to the plasterboard sheet fixing operation which is both difficult and expensive, requiring special masonry fixings and equipment.
Because lath sections are much smaller than normal walling studs they are usually made from metal, as timber, in these small sections, is unstable at lengths longer than one meter. Being metal makes it unpopular with plasterboard fixers as the plasterboard sheeting has to be screwed to the sub framing instead of the simpler nailing method. Similarly when the plasterboard is bonded directly onto the masonry wall temporary props have to be deployed to support the plasterboard sheets until the bonding glue sets.
In many cases a plasterboard lining is required on the inside of an external masonry wall which is subjected to moisture penetration on its external surface from weather elements. As plasterboard is easily damaged by water it is necessary in this case to create a cavity or air space between the masonry wall and the plasterboard sheeting.